multiversre unbound
by Arsenal Orion
Summary: a titan, a mutent telepath, and AI in flesh get dragged into a new adventure not as soldiers but guardions
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is Dr, Halsey reporting to the UNSC

Titan 1: Spartan 4.5: 197 Alex AKA project Lazarus 1, 197 sibling to Titan 2: 198 Alexis AKA Project Project Lazarus 2: 198.

Titan 197 Alex and 198 Alexis were deployed to investigate forerunner energy signature due to spartan 117's return.

Titan 1's were designed to be faster, stronger, and quicker in thinking than Spartans 1-4s. They were commonly referred to as titans by UNSC troops and Lucifer's by the covenant. The upgrades include Forerunner augmentations, spartan 2 or 3 armor and a single meta-stable AI per team.

No spartan qualified for Titan augmentations without the result of loss of life. The UNSC was forced to search among civilians for "Volunteers". Alex and Alexis Homer legitimately volunteered after the death of their parents due to covenant invasion

Titan 1: Spartan 4.5 AkA Titan 197, Alex Homer profile:

Name:

Alex Homer, Spartan 4.5 / Titan 197 of UNSC

Age:

25

Equipment:

AI named Theta, meta-stable AI

Hardlight shield

Plasma wrist swords

Armor: Unknown in original make because its forerunner but it resembles the armor the Space pirate Felix wore on the battle of Chorus. It is pure black in color along with a blood red visor and a skull on the helmet of every dozen convenient troops killed. There are five skulls on the right side of the helmet

Weapons:

Titan 197 can use any weapon he can hold effectively however he seems to prefer mid ranged to close courter weapons such as a shotgun, sangheili sword, gravity hammer, DMR. However on every mission he starts with a sangli energy sword and a shotgun

Latest mission report: Mission 003:

The UNSC lost contact with Titans 197 and 198 fourteen hundred hours after confirming 198's death.

We have yet to locate Titan 197

This is doctor Halsey ending my report

-End Report-

With 197

Alex had his shotgun on his back and his sword on his side, ready to fight off the rest of the prometheans. Waiting for the Promotions to bust through his makeshift barricade Alex waited pulled out his shotgun aiming it at the door way waiting for Theta to finish activating a portal.

"Theta do you mind hurrying up?" Alex asked with a little panic.

Theta appeared beside Alex's head as a girl in a polka dotted dress around 13-14 years old.

"Done, and I packed a few things. See that glowing box to your left. That is a storage cube. Pick that up and then hustle." Theta said. Alex nodded. He grabbed the device. The bottom of his gauntlet opened up then seemed to pull the devise in with a mechanical arm. CLosing the small compartment the forerunner armored human rushed through the portal behind him causing it to close behind him.

Universe: Unknown location: unknown

Waking up Theta looked at her hands. She saw a paper white sky and her hands were covered in a female variant of Locus armor. Looking to the right she saw that her partner Alex was alive and well. He was in his armor resting on a lab table and as was she. Getting up she heard a calming voice.

"How does it feel? To once be nothing more than a construct but now to be flesh and bone?" A kind soft voice asked. Theta turned around to see the legendary librarian.

"Sister of the titan. I wish to show you something." The librarian said. She began to walk away so Theta followed.

She was brought into a room where a recording was playing. It showed a spartan running rampant killing all with none to stop him in a strange world with people in costumes with extraordinary abilities.

"This world will need defenders against your kind. Against lost titans. Titans that lost all control over their actions after their augmentations failed to cooperate with their minds. Many men women and children will die. Unless you and your brother stop them."

Theta watched as a titan, one of her own kind, slaughtered a entire village, covered in blood moving onto her next victims. Putting her hands over where her mouth would be.

"This….this can't be real. A titan would never….oh God." Theta said. She grabbed the sides of her helmet in dismay.

The librarian put a reassuring hand on the titans shoulder. "You and your brother can stop this from ever happening."

"What will you give us?" Theta asked. The librarian looked to the left. There was a Covenant Supercarrier.

"It is called Sparta. Top of her class and a minimal crew of two. Maintained by a AI this ship would be totally loyal to whoever I assign her to. Do you wish to start?" the librarian said.

The locus armored female looked at her armored hands closing them into fists. There was no way that she would allow that to happen. She had seen enough bloodshed for her lifetime.

"Yes. I will not allow that to happen." Theta said. The librarian nodded. She led Theta back to where Alex rested. Now he was awake. Sitting up the titan got in a fighting stance.

Theta slowly reached for her helmet turning the spaces on each part where the ears would be under the helmet. This caused the helmet to expand a little and specific let parts stuck out now. Soon after she lifted her helmet from her head revealing that under the locus armor, it really was Theta.

"Hey Alex. We have a lot of work to do." Theta said.


	2. a new misfit

Chapter 2

Warning. I write like crap typing on my phone!!

Alex and Theta arrived at planet earth, universe designation Marvel. Theta discovered a ragnarock engineer hive. Each back of a Ragnarock can give you a AI and enhanced healing. The alpha of each back will become something similar to a personal AI.

Alex had a batch pumping in his blood. His AI's name is Omega. He is the rage of the hive. Delta, the logic of the hive volunteered to be Theta's AI. This made research a lot easier.

To say the least they discovered some….interesting things about this earth.

Now all she had to do was report her findings to Alex. She was in command, but she would rather keep Alex informed.

Entering the Cafeteria Theta saw her partner still in armor with a trey off food. Theta walked over to sit down beside him.

Theta released the locks on her helmet and put it down on the table. This revealed her jet black hair, brown eyes, white skin.

CLICK

HISSS

Theta looked up to see her partner removed his helmet. This revealed revealed that he had pauk skin and a scar that went over his eye. He had jet black hair and blue eyes. He also had a dog expression that would surprise many.

"The ship is at 100 present and I have found something interesting out about this world." Theta said. She explained who the group's.

"In the meantime, you need to get out of this ship. I'll leave as well but to go score the city, and don't worry I had Offensive (The ship's ai) modify the wart hog to make some of them look like military humvees. They can get you into your armor. I'll take one too." Theta said. She got up putting her helmet on. The whirling sounds of locks came into place. As she walked away she stopped and turned her head back for just a moment.

"By the way titan call me Locus in the field." Theta said.

"And in turn you will call me Spartan 197."Alex replied.

On the ground.

Alex partly regretted to agreeing to this. He knew his sister was in charge but still. Alex looked at his hand remembering that his armor was within the armory junction. Right now he was wearing combat boots, a green T shirt, black cargo pants, you can still see the spartan 1 and Spartan 4.5 augmentation scars. He felt naked without his armor. That was no reason not to stay sharp. As he drove he felt like parking. He was in New york. Looking to the right he saw a parking spot. Parking there the spartan got out and placed a coin in the parking meter.

That was when he heard a faint scream over the people talking. Walking down the sidewalk pushing his way past one Person after another Alex saw people with reached pipes and other objects that could be used as weapons. He also saw a little girl with alligator like skin huddled in a ball trying to shield herself.

"Hey!" Alex shouted. The men and we on turned around. One of them approached him with a monkey wrench.

"Leave her alone." Alex said.

"Oh, looks like we got a heretic to the human race boys. Give me a sec, I'll straighten him out." The man said.

That word….heretic. it caused so much death in his universe. Alex's mental chains of restraint had been broken.

Alex activated his forerunner augmentations. His scars started to glow orange and his muscles density increased.

"No more." Alex said. In one swift moment he snatched the wrench from the man's hand and crushed the man's skull with a single swing. Keeping the wrench in hand he dashed at the men and woman with inhuman speed killing them all without mercy. They didn't even have the chance to scream.

The 9 foot titan slaughtered them.

With the wrench bloody Alex cleaned it off with a single wing and looked at it, deactivating his augmentations.

"it's a good wrench." Alex said jokingly before putting it away in his pocket. (He is 9 feet tall). Walking over to the crying reptilian little girl the smell of fear polluted the air.

Placing a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder he pressed a hidden button on his belt. It was a button that called the car into the alleyway.

The girl was paralyzed with fear. Regardless Alex scooped her up and opened the trunk. Pulling out a blanket he closed the trunk and got into the driver's seat. Looking down at the girl Alex wrapped her in the blanket and used one arm to keep from anyone outside from seeing her. He used his other hand to drive. Picking up a com link Alex stuck it in his ear activating it.

"This is Spartan 197. I have recovered an injured civilian and am transporting her to the proper facility's. 197 out." Alex said.

"Better to take her to the base." Alex muttered.

He drove out of the allieway and towards the proper zone so he. Would be teleported back.

"Thank you mister." The girl said. Alex looked down and offered a rare smile.

"Call me Alex. What's your name?" Alex said.

"Ellie"

With Theta

Theta heard her brothers message. She was otherwise engaged. In her locus armor she had found a possible Purifiers hideout. Right now she was in the sewers and had a loaded pistols and sangili sword. Unlike her brothers hers was blue. His was black.

She had the sword in her hand deactivated.

However a guard spotted her and opened fire. The bullet just deflected off of her shield. Sparking her blade to life the light revealed half of her. The armor was dimly revealed. Rushing at the thug she stabbed him in the abdomen. Moving into the next thug and the next until there was only one left. Grabbing the man by the throat she lifted him against the wall and activated her distorted voice function in her armor.

"I know there are more of you. Where is your main HQ?" Locus asked. Putting her blade by the man's that she added incentive.

"TALK!" Locus said in a deeper more aggressive tone.

"I don't know." The man said in fear.

"Unfortunate….for you." Lucas said before stabbing the man in the heart multiple times.

She now has a enemy to fight. It seems the Covenant had spawned in human skin.

With Alex

Alex had reached the teleported point. In a flash of light Alex was teleported back to base. Alex assigned a android to care fi

Or her while he or Theta was gone.

After getting back in his Armor alex.felt better. Removing his helmet he approached the little girl. She was still unconscious.

Looking to the Android he didn't need to even say anything. The android nodded allowing Alex to take a look at the armory.

Hanger bay

Alex entered the room having a bad feeling about this. His partner Theta or Locus as she is called on the field, was waiting in the middle of the room with a hologram of the librarian. Theta's helmet was under her arm.

"Alex. Now that you're here let's get the meeting started." Theta said.

"There are hundreds of multiverse patrols across the multiverse. One of which made a most unsettling discovery. For every patrol, there a team of lost titans controlled controlled by AI. They have reported the destination of one such team." The librarian said.

Theta nodded.

"The ship leaves orbit in ten." Theta said walking away. The woman put her helmet on marching towards the bridge.

Alex had a different agenda in mind. He walked towards Ellie's room. Taking his helmet off he had to appear friendly.

Ellie's room

Ellie awoke with a headache. She opened her eyes to see a purple room. Looking over past her roof and towards the door Ellie saw a robot. It placed a glass of water on the nightstand then slid the glass closer towards her. Looking down Elli noticed she was in a black skin tight suit of sorts. (The gell suits all spartans wear under their armor). Hesitantly Elli took the glass and took a drink out of it. Looking at the robot she saw compassion.

"Thank you mister." Ellie said. The robot nodded before leaving the room.

Before the door closed a armored figure entered the room. It was Alex.

"Mister Alex. Where am i?" Ellie asked. Alex walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Are you ok with living here? On this ship, using your gifts to help people?" Alex asked. Ellie looked at her reptilian hands. This was a gift? She thought she was a monster. The reptilian girl looked up to him and nodded.

Alex smiled. "Then follow me." Alex said.

He led her through a series of hallways and doors which brought them into a room with two mechanical arms.

A hologram dial of different sets of armor appeared.

"Offensive grant access to armor hall. Designation Ellie." Alex said. "Go on. Pick a set of armor you like." Alex said.

Ellie approached the holographic dial and went past one set of armor after another before she stopped. Looking at the armor designated Meta (rvb reference) she pressed the square button and scrolled past different colors and combinations.

In the end she picked the Meta armor so it would be orange with white highlights.

Pressing the button confirm sparks flew from behind the arms before they aspirated and a set of armor her size was shown. Ellie plucked the helmet of the main armor and looked at the orange viser. Putting it back she grabbed the torso armor and slipped it on, after that she swiped the lower armor, including the grav boots and finally the helmet. Grabbing the armor from its fixed position Ellie looked at its viser one last time before putting it on. After putting it on another dial appeared.

Please select your iconic weapon

Ellie scrolled past many weapons before she stopped.

Looking at the Brute shot she examined its appearance before pressing the confirm button. The weapon descended from the roof suspended in the air. Grabbing the weapon words appeared in her viser.

Place weapon on your back to holster.

Ellie did just that and the weapon seemed to be held in place on her back. Ellie turned around to see a smirking Alex before he slipped his helmet on.

"Lets Let's go to the bridge beof-" Alex was I interupted by a very surprising question.

"May I call you Daddy?" Ellie asked. Alex stopped and turned around. Outside of his suit he looked like he was just staring, but on in the inside he was smiling.

"Yes Ellie. You can." Alex said before continuing on.

Bridge

Theta was sitting in the pilot's station, with here helmet on the table typing at the holographic keyboard making the calculations.

"Strap in." Theta said. She grabbed her helmet and put it on remaining in her seat.

Ellie jumped into a seat and pulled the seatbelt on sitting in her chair. Alex sat down and pulled his seatbelt on as well.

"Entering multidimensional portal in 3….2….1….brace yourselves." Theta said. Ellie and Alex watched as they entered a new portal.

Opening her eyes the first thing Theta saw were the words

Transport complete.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the DC universe." Theta said jokingly


End file.
